In my dearest memories
by SawatariK
Summary: An assassin had lost her memory.When her boyfriend, another Assassin found out, he tries to get back her memories- her long lost wings. And only one of the feathers that was left with her only reminds her that she is an assassin.


Hi guys....Hope you enjoy this story...

Chapter One:

Love shall be gone

I can love no more

Killing

Everything in sight

I can only kill

Free

From the darkness

That is all I ask for...

Normal POV....

"Hey, Ken-Kun! Let's go kill that Magnolia(sp?)," said Chiharu, an 18 year old assassin. "Let me hit it first, you are still new you know..." said Ken, a 21 year old assassin. But before he could complete his sentence, Chiharu had already started trying to kill the monster.

Suddenly, a loud 'thud' was to be heard. Ken, who was busy picking up some unwanted items, turned around and seeing of what had happened, turned pale...

Chiharu was lying on the ground, she had not died but had blacked out. Ken recovered from the shock and saw something weird happening to Chiharu. She was floating in the air, with dark brown wings flapping. Within a second, feathers from the wings was sent scattering through out Rune-Midgard Kingdom. Only one little feather was left. It flew to Ken's hand and without his knowing, he was putting the feather on top of Chiharu's mouth and started chanting," [A/N It might be quite stupid...] Key from the DreamSky...Bring me hopes and dreams that was filled with darkness...All of those... I DEMAND YOU TO GIVE BACK THE FEATHERS OF MY ONE AND ONLY ONE BACK TO HER!!!"

At that moment, the feather dissolved into Chiharu and her eyes fluttered open. "Who are you?" she asked. Knowing that Chiharu had lost her memory. Ken said, "I am Ken..." "Oh..." she said, "And who am I?" "You are Chiharu Daimoto, age 18, birthday on 15th of April," he said. Then, Ken picked up Chiharu and carried her to an inn. "May I help you?" said Debra, a kapra staff. Ken replied, "Yes, may I have a room for 2?" "Just a min..." said the young kapra, "Ok, 5th floor, room number 528 and here is your key. That would be 9000zeny please." Ken handed over the money and took the key. He called Chiharu to follow him up to the room and to rest. So.. Chiharu went up to the room and slept... Not really peacefully...

Chiharu's POV:

In her dream

"NOO!!!" screamed a boy. "Don't leave me alone!!!" Someone was fading from sight... "DON'T!!! NOO!!!!!!!" the boy screamed again. Then that person had faded away...

Back to reality

I woke up. It was a goddamn scary dream... Is it a good or bad sign? I wonder...

Mean while...

Ken was shopping around the streets of Payon, for some katars and equipment for himself and Chiharu. After a tiring shopping, he went back to the hotel. Looking around, he thought Chiharu had went for a swim in the pool. So he decided to bathe... Opening the toilet door... "AH!!!" both of them screamed. Chiharu slammed the door shut and said," Next time, you better knock first." "Sorry, I didn't know you were in there..." he replied. "Nevermind," Chiharu said as she continued to shower. Both of them blushed real hard...

Ken took all the items and poured them on the bad. There was a Munak Turban, Bongun Hat, Munak Egg, Bongun Egg, Punisher, Sword of the grave keeper, 2 manteau, 2 boots, 2 flower rings, 2 clips, 2 ninja suit,2 Katar of Cold Icicle, No Receipient, 2 golden bells, Heart of her, 2 Silver knife of Chaste, 2 Sohee Egg, 4 Assassin dagger, 2 Snake Card, 2 Andre Card, 2 Pupa card,2 Mistress Card, 2 Baphomet Jr. Card, 2 Moonlight card, 2 vitata card and 2 Osiris card. [A/N Ken is very rich $$] Then, he assembled all the cards into the equipment. After that, he put aside Chiharu's equipment and his equipment. When Chiharu came out the toilet, Ken told her to pack her items and wear her equipment. So.. She did as what she was told to do.

The next day

"Let's go!" said Chiharu as soon as she woke up. "Okay," said Ken sipping his coffee. After Chiharu had washed up, they setted off for the undersea cave...

The end of chapter 1!

You better give me 20 reviews so I will continue the next chapter!! grins evil

Thanks for reading my story!

Please submit and review!


End file.
